Embrasse-le sous le gui
by TreasuredHopes
Summary: 'Furihata, arrêtes de fuir! C'est à ton tour!... Action ou Vérité'


_Okay! Alors voici mon tout premier écrit sur Kuroko no Basket! J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierai, mais bon, s'il est nul, j'en suis désolé. Il faut un début à tout!_

_J'avais prévu de faire cet écrit sur le prompt ''I don't care about tradition. You try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you.'' mais finalement ça m'a donné une toute autre idée, par rapport avec le gui bien sûr :)_

_Cactus, je t'avais promis un One-Shot de Noël AkaFuri sans tristesse et j'ai essayé! (mais j'ai pas réussi à ne pas faire de guerre psychologique xD et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur pour moi pour ne pas faire de drame! Alors ne te plains pas si c'est nul et du grand n'importe quoi u.u et j'avais vraiment l'impression que ça allait dans tout les sens xD et... vive le cliché! :D) Je le poste tout de suite avant de me mettre à douter de moi et tout supprimer xD_

* * *

« - Furihata! T'écoutes quand on parle? demanda une voix rauque, un peu énervée »

Cette voix venait de tirer l'adolescent de ses rêveries. Cela devait faire plusieurs fois qu'il avait été interpelé avant de s'en rendre compte. Le rouquin qui se trouvait devant lui semblait avoir perdu patience à force d'entendre Kuroko prononcer son nom sans se faire entendre.

« - Oui, désolé, Kagami. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, se défendit-il alors en lui adressant un sourire un peu niais. Qu'y a-t-il, Kuroko? »

Le plus petit le regarda, découragé, même si cela ne paraissait guère sur son visage.

« - C'est à ton tour de choisir encore Action et Vérité, lui répondit une autre voix vers la gauche. »

C'était celle de Hyuuga.

« - J'ai dit que je ne participerais pas à ce jeu. Je ne le sens pas! »

Action ou Vérité était un jeu effrayant pour lui. Ça lui faisait peur. À quelle question devrait-il répondre s'il choisissait vérité? Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe sur une question personnelle. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui. C'était épeurant. Il était bien trop timide pour ce genre de choses. De plus, s'il ne voulait pas prendre Vérité, il devait prendre Action et... c'était beaucoup, beaucoup... beaucoup... vraiment pire! C'était catastrophique! Juste à y penser, il en avait la gigote. Ils le savaient bien! Ils savaient que Furihata était peureux, alors pourquoi le forcer à jouer à ce jeu inutile et carrément ennuyant !?

« - Action ou Vérité? insista Kuroko, en l'observant fixement et attendant patiemment la réponse. »

Action ou Vérité? Action ou Vérité ?! Aucun des deux! Il zieuta les alentours, voire s'il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour les divertir afin qu'il puisse fuir. Il ne trouvait rien. Il était désespéré. Action ou Vérité? S'il choisissait Action, ils seraient sûrement gentils avec lui, sachant qu'il est renfermé? Ils ne sont pas si méchants, en tout cas, pas assez pour le mettre dans l'embarras, non? Et s'il choisissait Vérité, que ce soit n'importe quoi, il savait que la question serait personnelle. À quoi cela servirait-il alors? Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, très incertain du choix qu'il devait faire. Il vérifia toutes les issues possibles et tous les scénarios qui s'offrait à lui. Que pourraient-ils bien lui demander de faire s'il prenait Action dans ce gymnase rempli d'étudiant fêtant Noël?

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette stupide idée de venir aussi ?! Dire qu'il pensait rester sagement chez lui afin d'éviter ce genre de chose. C'était si gênant!

« - Action, finit-il par dire, envahi par les regards quasi meurtrier et épuisé d'attendre de ses coéquipiers. »

Il avait fermé les yeux et avait baissé la tête, par peur de recevoir son Action. Ils devaient tellement tous rire de lui en ce moment. Il était tellement craintif. C'était un froussard. S'il pouvait, il s'enfoncerait dans le plancher et disparaîtrait pour toujours. Cependant, cela ne donnait rien d'entamer plus profondément le sujet, c'était entièrement impossible. Comment cette fête qui se passait dans le gymnase de l'école pouvait être si enquiquinante? C'était simple : Se tenir avec des coéquipiers tout bonnement... idiots!

« - Donc, pour ton Action... voyons voir, commença Kuroko en observant au loin. »

Kuroko, lui, il avait été chanceux. Il avait choisi Vérité. Bien sûr, il n'a rien a caché et il est direct. Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense alors aucune question ne pouvait réellement le mettre dans l'embarras. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il était imbattable et si courageux à ce jeu.

« - J'ai trouvé. Regarde, Furihata-kun. »

Il pointa dans une direction. L'adolescent s'approcha de son ami dont il était la victime et regarda dans la direction qu'il visait. Il y avait quelques personnes. Il ne savait pas s'il visait l'une d'elles où s'il lui montrait juste l'endroit. Il craint. C'était l'endroit où était accroché le gui. Il se sentit mal tout à coup. Encore plus qu'avant. Qu'allait-il lui faire faire exactement? Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire avec le gui, non? Il avait mal au ventre. Il espérait se tromper.

« - Oui, qu'y a-t-il part là? demanda-t-il finalement, anxieux. »

Il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait par là. Il n'allait certainement l'obliger à embrasser un inconnu hein? Il regarda Kuroko avec son air craintif, tandis que ce dernier ne bronchait pas et gardait son éternelle expression neutre. Non, mais, il plaisantait? Pourquoi il le faisait attendre de la sorte! Il avait hâte que cela se termine pour qu'il puisse relaxer tranquille. Kuroko était une personne méprisante et sadique!

Furihata continuait d'observer l'endroit qu'il pointait sans rien dire. Des gens allaient et venaient, toujours sans que Kuroko ne disent quoi que ce soit. Soudain, le brun aperçu un visage familier passer par là. Il le reconnu aussitôt. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux hétéro-chromes, son air intimidant... qui était si parfait... Furihata se tourna vers Kuroko, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que Akashi faisait là? C'était lui qui l'avait invité?

« - Tu vois, Akashi-kun est là, finit par dire Kuroko après son interminable silence stressant.  
\- Je l'ai vu, oui. »

Petite pause, encore plus stressante. Ses soupçons allaient enfin être confirmés. Son Action concernait Akashi. Il était pétrifié. C'était tout à fait impossible qu'il lui demande d'embrasser Akashi sous le gui. Il se trouvait presque drôle d'avoir pu penser ça une seconde. Enfin, il avait peur de lui. Juste le fait de lui parler ou même de se faire regarder par lui l'épouvantait! Il appréhendait son Action.

« - Embrasse-le sous le gui. »

Hein?... HEIN ?! Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas? C'était impossible qu'il lui demande d'embrasser ce type sous le gui! Il avait perdu la tête ?!

« - C'est une blague, hein? questionna le garçon, inquiet.  
\- Pas dû tout. »

Il crut un court instant qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas.

« - Bon aller, on te laisse faire. »

'' ... On ne se mettra pas dans ton chemin pour ne pas d'embarrasser davantage'' c'est ce qu'avait dit Hyuuga avant de partir avec les autres vers une autre partie du gymnase. Cloué sur place, Furihata pensait. L'observaient-ils? Si non, il pourrait juste leur dire qu'il l'avait fait sans l'avoir réellement fait... et encore mieux, il n'avait qu'à quitter la fête direct! Oui c'était ce qu'il allait faire bien subtilement.

Il observa attentivement les alentours et, discrètement, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Il était assez fier de lui pour ça. Voire qu'il allait faire cette Action. C'était idiot de leurs parts de penser cela et en plus, ils lui ont laissés le champ libre pour quitter... Ils lui ont laissés le champ libre? Cela n'était pas un peu trop facile en fait? Il commençait à douter. Et si tout était prévu? Même si c'était le cas, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire! Mais c'était lassant à force... être aussi mauviette. Il était tellement tanné de ça. Il voulait changer.

« - Furihata, c'est ça? »

Il sursauta. Cette voix venait de le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et se figea, telle une statue. C'était Akashi. Que faisait-il là? Il l'avait suivi? Et puis, pourquoi venait-il lui parler? Qu'avait-il à lui dire? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela?

« - Oui, je suis Furihata, l'informa-t-il, timidement.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec tes coéquipiers?»

« Non, ils m'ont laissés de côté pour que j'aille t'embrasser sous le gui.» Ce fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa lorsque Akashi lui avait posé cette question indiscrète. En plus, qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait qu'il soit avec ses coéquipiers ou pas? Ça ne changeait rien dans sa vie.

Les yeux d'Akashi étaient posés sur lui, c'était très inconfortable. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Que faisons-nous normalement dans ces moments étouffants là? On laisse couler tout simplement? C'était trop dur pour Furihata. Le regard d'Akashi était bien trop pesant de toute façon, il allait s'effondrer sous celui-ci dans peu de temps. C'était certain.

« Pourquoi tu n'entres pas? Il fait froid ici, constata le rouquin ensuite en lui montrant la porte du gymnase avec son bras. »

Furihata hésita légèrement, mais le suivit à l'intérieur. Bon, voilà. Le revoilà dans le gymnase au milieu de tous les élèves. Il cherchait les autres du regard. Ils devaient encore tellement rirent de lui s'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il avait essayé de fuir.

Bon. Il était rentré à l'intérieur avec Akashi. Que devait-il faire maintenant? – il n'allait absolument pas aller l'embrasser sous le gui. C'était totalement inconcevable. Il n'était même pas capable de le regarder en face. Non non non non non, c'était hors de question! Il s'arrêta brusquement, fit volte-face, s'excusa auprès du rouquin et d'enfuit une seconde fois. Tandis que ce dernier se contenta de le regarder partir, avec un petit sourire en coin. « Il vient de me planter là », pensa-t-il en continuant à l'observer à se frayer un chemin entre tout le monde.

Le brun avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'à la table où le buffet était servi. Il se prit un grand verre de jus aux fruits et y ajouta des petits jujubes Gummy Bear. Il les adorait! Le mélange de ses bonbons avec le jus était un délice. Il en avait mis de toutes les couleurs pour que ce soit plus joli. Il contemplait son œuvre avant de la boire. Il s'aperçut qu'un autre étudiant devant lui le regardait étrangement, comme s'il voyait un extra-terrestre. Bah quoi? Qu'y a-t-il a s'engouffrer de Gummy Bear et de punch afin d'oublier les angoisses qui le guettaient? C'était juste normal.

« - J'apprécie le goût des Gummy bourrés de jus. »

Furihara cessa de fixer le garçon devant lui et détourna le regard vers sa gauche. Il remarqua la tête rousse de tout à l'heure, un verre de punch rempli de petits oursons multicolores. Le capitaine de Rakuzan tourna son regard vers lui afin de l'entendre confirmer son dire, en prenant un jujube avec ses doigts. Il le mit dans sa bouche ensuite en continuant de le fixer.

« - Oui, ça a un très bon goût, se dépêcha à dire Kouki, en riant nerveusement. »

Akashi lui sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il baissa les yeux vers son verre et y prit un autre ourson. Il lui tendit ensuite. Furihata n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il devait le prendre? Pourquoi? Il en avait aussi dans son verre; les mêmes bonbons et le même breuvage. Il déclina son offre.

« - J'en ai plein juste ici, lui dit-il en secoua légèrement son verre.  
\- Les miens sont meilleurs. »

Sérieusement? Que se passait-il avec lui? Il ne le voyait tellement pas de cette manière. Étrangement, il se sentait moins compressé. Il trouvait Akashi adorable. Ça... cette pensée l'affolait. Non. Il ne le trouvait pas adorable. Juste drôle et un peu étrange. Pourquoi lui parlait-il soudainement? Pourquoi le suivait-il? Il se préoccupait carrément de lui là, non? Il n'hallucinait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage. Non. Il ne rougissait pas là? Il ne fallait pas et puis pourquoi encore? Il tenta de rester zen pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse mais... il tourna les talons et fuit une troisième fois.

Il rêvait ou quoi? C'était quoi ce bordel? Il tenta de trouver ses coéquipiers du regard. Il voulait aller leur dire sa façon de penser et lui dire à point il n'aimait pas ce jeu. Il tentait de s'ouvrir des passages entre les gens mais il restait coincé partout. C'était étouffant. Il arriva au bout... au bout de quoi? Au bout de rien en fait. Juste devant un mur du gymnase où l'air circulait un peu mieux. Il accota son front contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Relaxation... Juste un peu. Un petit cinq minutes juste pour se remettre les idées en place.

Environs cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. Il se redressa et sentit une présence très proche de lui. Il se tourna encore une fois vers la gauche et aperçu Akashi adossé au mur les deux bras croisés et les yeux fermés... Foutaise! Il le suivait vraiment!

« - Tu me suis, Akashi-san? lui demanda-t-il directement. »

L'adolescent se surpris lui-même par sa question très directe. Au moins, il allait en avoir le cœur net. S'il ne le suivait pas, il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son interlocuteur.

« - Ça se peut. »

Il le suivait en effet. Akashi souriait... de manière moqueuse. Cependant, Furihata trouvait ce sourire magnifique bien qu'il soit moqueur à son égard. Il semblait tout faire pour le faire craquer. Pourtant, le brun ne pensait tellement pas à... Il lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Littéralement. C'était un jeu. C'était obligé. Ce n'était pas cohérent, voyons! C'était un coup monté!

« - Suis-moi. »

Le suivre? Pour aller où? Akashi se décolla du mur et partit devant. Furihata hésita un peu avant de le suivre. Il marcha très près de lui afin de passer dans le même passage que ce dernier. Il y avait tellement de gens qui dansaient et s'amusaient ici et là. Ils arrivèrent à la case départ ; L'endroit où le défi lui avait été lancé. Akashi regarda dans les airs comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il sourit puis s'arrêta.

« - Il est là. »

Le joueur de Seirin zieuta dans la même direction que lui et vu... le gui. C'était ça qu'il cherchait !? Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à être à côté de lui et le regarda. Le roux déposa ses yeux dans les siens et le fixa intensément comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Ce quelque chose qui mettait Furihata très mal à l'aise. Ils étaient rendus là... Mais il trouvait ça étrange. Akashi était littéralement venu le chercher pour qu'il fasse son Action. Alors... il était au courant? Et... il était d'accord avec ça?

Ses yeux étaient posés sur son corps qui lui paraissait parfait. Akashi paraissait si doux, si gentil, contrairement à tout ce qu'il pensait de lui avant cela. Ses yeux démontraient une attitude apaisante, comme s'il voulait l'aider à se détendre. Il lui accorda un chaleureux mini sourire qui fit fondre son petit cœur sur le point d'exploser de gêne.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends? l'interrogea-t-il après un long silence.  
\- Qu'est-ce que quoi? bégaya Kouki.  
\- C'est à toi de m'embrasser sous le gui. Ce n'est pas l'inverse. »

Il en avait la confirmation; Akashi était au courant depuis le début et le suivait pour qu'il accomplisse son Action. Il était complice! Furihata se sentait encore plus mal. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout cela s'acharnait sur lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il se sentait heureux sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ni pourquoi il avait si chaud tout à coup ni pourquoi il se était étourdi lorsque ses pupilles croisaient celles de l'autre garçon. Au fond de lui, en avait-il envie et ces coéquipiers l'avaient remarqués? Non, impossible. C'était ridicule. IL était ridicule. En plus, Akashi était de mèche avec eux depuis le début. Il était tellement embarrassé. Akashi savait exactement pourquoi il le fuyait depuis le début. Il devrait avoir l'air tellement faible devant lui.

« - Tu es au courant depuis le début? quémanda Kouki, en sachant très bien la réponse. »

Il utilisait cela pour faire diversion quelques secondes. L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup trop lourde et bizarre. Cependant, le garçon ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de lui sourire. C'était trois fois pire. Ce foutu sourire sarcastique était... tellement attirant.

Akashi s'était mis face à lui, sans détacher son regard.

« - Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé en fait, réfléchit-il. »

''Sous-estimé pour?'', se demandait Furihata, en continuant de soutenir son regard,

« - Je pensais que tu céderais plus vite que ça. »

''Narcissique'', le traita le brun mentalement. Il pensait qu'il céderait plus vite que ça? Comment ça? Il n'allait pas céder! S'il devait l'embrasser, ce n'était vraiment pas parce qu'il le désirait! C'était à cause de ce stupide jeu d'adolescent hyper cliché auquel ses stupides partenaires de jeu voulaient jouer. Pourquoi pas jouer à la bouteille tant qu'à lui faire faire ce genre de chose futile ?!

« - Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non merci, déclina rapidement Kouki. »

Il n'avait jamais répliqué aussi rapidement. Il s'était surpris lui-même. Il commença enfin à s'approcher d'Akashi très très très... très tranquillement. Ce dernier continuait à lui sourire. C'était le moment... Il allait le faire! Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire! Juste un petit bisou et serait terminé! Il ferma les yeux et approcha doucement son visage du sien puis... recula brusquement et se retourna. Il arriva pour fuir, mais la main du roux empoigna fermement son épaule.

« - Ou penses-tu aller?  
\- Pourquoi le prends-tu si sérieusement, ce n'est qu'un jeu, se plaignit Furihata.»

Silence. Furihata ne bougea plus. Il attendait la réponse sans se retourner pour lui faire face.

« - Rien ne vaut la peine si ce n'est pas pris sérieusement.»

Non mais c'était quoi cette réponse?

«- Ça n'a pas besoin d'en valoir la peine.  
\- Ça en vaut pour moi.»

''Que vient-il de dire?'' C'était son baiser qui en valait la peine? Kouki n'était pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Que ressentait-il pour lui exactement? Ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlés et il arrivait comme ça devant lui et il agissait si... étrangement.

Furihata se retourna encore vers lui. Déterminé cette fois. Il allait en finir. Il lui foutrait peut-être la paix ensuite? À cette pensée, il douta un peu. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais l'attention qu'avait eu Akashi durant toute la soirée lui avait été agréable et chaleureuse.

Il reprit où il était. Il s'approcha, ferma les yeux puis... s'arrêta. Il recula.

« - Heureusement que ton Action n'est qu'un bisou, ricana Seijuuro. On ne t'a pas demandé de décrocher la lune, tu sais? »

Furihata le regarda, découragé.

« - Tu peux m'embrasser sur la joue, tu y avais pensé?... »

Akashi avait prononcé ses paroles en ce point la joue droite. Les yeux se Furihata suivit sa main. C'était vrai. L'Action était juste d'embrasser. Ce n'était pas précisé où. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il s'était tellement fait d'idées.

Son regard était posé sur sa joue encore. Sa peau lui paraissait si douce, elle devait sentir tellement bonne... Il rougit encore plus à cette pensée. Il venait vraiment d'avoir un moment de... fantasme en passant à embrasser la joue d'Akashi là?

Akashi ne savait pas trop à quoi pensait Kouki, mais il trouvait vraiment très amusantes les réactions embarrassantes en chaîne de ce dernier.

Okay, il referma les yeux puis reprit. Il s'avança. Il n'était pas capable de le voir en face. C'était pourquoi il fermait les yeux. Akashi devait tellement rire de lui. C'était honteux.

« - Tu devrais garder les yeux ouverts, lui proposa Akashi. Tu ne vois même pas où tu vas.»

Il ne l'écouta pas et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle était si douce, comme il l'avait imaginé. Il pressa légèrement afin que cela ressemble davantage à un baiser. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi. C'était... merveilleux... mais tellement gênant. Il aurait pu rester là très longtemps, mais il se recula rapidement. Il était si gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait Akashi le premier. Il avait dû mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées négatives et positives. C'était un vrai bordel.

« - Tu vois... Ça, c'était mes lèvres.»


End file.
